When My Memory Comes
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: CHAPT. 4 UP! A weiss member is walking lost on the streets, when a member of Schwarz find him. With over a year's worth of memories missing, the former weiss assassin is taken back with Schwarz... but can it really last?
1. Chapter 1 : A Lost Member

Yo! Long time no see, na? Yes, I'm a lazy ass – I know, but it's so discouraging when I see a 1000 some hits to a story, and not even one review from one of those hits :( yes, call me selfish and egotisic – but sometimes an artist just needs that little push, so… I've been very slack lately, cause I haven't had any inspiration or urge to write lately.

But, I think I might getting bored with a certain inspiration draining, so maybe it'll start coming back to me… maybe…

Anways – enough of my useless ranting and speeches! I have rewritten this, cause I thought the first edition was ready to _burn _my retinas out! (GAH! My eyes! Horrible writing!) Poor use of grammer and detail, and just bad, bad, bad, _bad_ characterizing : ) I'm a freak, I know…

Enjoy

Warnings: Will become Shounen-ai/Yaoi later!

Pairing: Secret to those who are new (and an advantage to those who aren't! )

* * *

Nagi sat on the steps in front of the store, waiting for Schuldig to come pick him up. He usually met the redhead there to pick him up from school; though this time, Schuldig seemed to be late or he decided not to come at all. Nagi sighed, having tried to contact the older man mentally an hour before; looking down at his watch, he gave up, letting out a frustrated growl.

_**Fine**! I'll walk home!_

With that in mind, Nagi lifted his bag on to his shoulders and stood up to feet and began walking. It would be a bit of a distance, but he was willing to sacrifice that to be home. He headed towards the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change green for him. He looked down left and right, watching the cars go by; the light turned green.

He started across the street, pausing in the middle when he noticed someone very familiar standing just at the corner of the crossing. Nagi narrowed his eyes, recognizing the tall blond.

_Weiss!_

The man didn't seem to notice him, staring off in a different direction; Nagi broke into a slight run, hoping to get the blond's attention to lead him somewhere to fight. However, he didn't notice that the light had changed colors on him, the honking of a car's horn, catching his attention.

Nagi froze, teal blue eyes staring wide at the speeding vehicle; he couldn't think, too panic to concrete his thoughts enough to use his powers. The driver had seen him too late, not being able to slow down fast enough – it was going to hit him.

"OI! LOOK OUT!" Nagi felt himself been pushed down to the ground, losing his senses for a second; he felt a weight on top of him, hearing the car screeching on its wheels, the sound of the door opening.

"Oi! Daijoubu ka?" A woman asked, stepping out from her car, concern and worry on her face.

"Hai, daijoubu. Arigatou gozaimasu." Nagi slowly opened his eyes once the pain died down, glancing up at his savoir; he tensed, staring up into bright green eyes. The blond stood up to his feet, holding a hand to him; the brunet blinked, confused by the action.

"You alright kid?"

_Kid! **Kid!** You know perfectly well who I am!_

"...I'm fine." Nagi answered stiffly, fuming slightly that the Weiss blond had called him a kid. The blond let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders visibly relaxing. Nagi blinked, staring at the older man with a confused look – he was more then positive that this was Balinese from Weiss. But he couldn't understand why the man didn't seem to recognize him.

"You should pay more attention, okay?" Nagi nodded his hesitantly; Youji turned to the woman, telling her everything was all right and neither of them were hurt. She nodded, offering them both a ride home or to everywhere they were going; Youji thanked her, but declined her offer, Nagi gently put her down, not feeling comfortable with a stranger.

She stared at them for a moment, before nodding her head and got back into her car and drove off. The blond quickly walked out of the road to the sidewalk, Nagi following after him. He stood in front of the blond, receiving a smile from the older man.

"Hai?"

"Who – who are you?"

"Kudou desu." Youji replied; Nagi was more then sure that this was Kudou, Youji, code name Balinese from Weiss, but he didn't understand why the man didn't know him.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked; Youji blinked, scratching the back of his head.

"Eto...Am I suppose to?" The young teen was becoming very confused now; he was absolute sure that this was Weiss. He wondered if this was part of a plan or something to infiltrate Schwarz.

"So – what's your name?"

"Eh? Oh, uh – Nagi. Naoe, Nagi."

"Nice to meet you, Naoe-san." Youji held his hand out to shake; Nagi took it rather hesitantly. He was more then certain it was Balinese, but the brunet couldn't understand why the blond did not recognize him.

"Ano – where are you supposed to be?" Nagi asked; the older man blinked at him with curious eyes, shrugging his shoulders; his response surprised the young teen.

"I… don't know. I can't remember much really."

"…I see." The brunet let out a hum, scratching the side of his head. It would appear that Youji had no recollection of him or possibly even Weiss.

_This could be useful…_

"Exactly how much do you remember?"

"Well… I know my name is Kudou, Youji, I'm 21 and that I work as a detective, but I can't find anyone I know – not even Asuka." Nagi hummed deeper, remembering briefly who Asuka was, but Youji's memory loss was not just of Weiss or Schwarz, but an entire year.

_He's actually supposed to be 22 by now… He doesn't even remember that woman is dead._

"Maybe you should come with me, since I'm the only who seems to know you."

"I don't know…" Youji began hesitantly at the offer, a slight doubting expression on his face. Nagi pushed the issue further, trying to convince the blond he had no where to go and no one he recognized or anyone that recognized him. Finally, Youji's doubt disappeared and he agreed.

"Alright, since I don't have much choice." Nagi smiled inwardly for the small victory. He ask the older man to follow him back across the street, explaining to him that he might have to put up with his supposed "room-mates" back at home. Youji only smiled in reply, nodding his head.

* * *

"…Nagi – no!"

"I didn't even ask the question yet!" Nagi fumed, stomping his foot on the floor. Crawford remained silent, keeping his focus on the computer in front of him. Nagi barely got two words out before the older man replied instantly.

"He has no memory – he's missing a _whole_ year of his memories!"

"It doesn't matter; it is still too risky. If he just suddenly gains his memory back, what do you think will happen then?" The brunet teen hummed, crossing his arms over his chest; he was not going to let down after the trouble he went through to get the blond man here. Crawford ignored him, continuing on with his work.

"How do you know that? We don't even know how he lost his memory!"

"No, is no, Nagi. I mean it – no!" Nagi closed his fists in frustration, feeling his whole body beginning to shake. Crawford paused in his typing, carefully turning around to face the young teen.

"Nagi, stop it!"

"Don't – push – it!" He spat back through gritted teeth, a faint, dark blue aura beginning to emit from his body. Crawford let out a sigh of defeat, leaning back into his chair; he would regret this later, but for safety purposes it would be the best.

"Calm down – I'll take a look at him." Crawford agreed, standing up from his chair. It took a couple minutes before the aura disappeared and Nagi managed to calm himself down again, gaining control of his emotions again. Teal eyes stared at the taller man standing in front of him, waiting to be taken to the Weiss member siting outside.

* * *

Youji stood in the center of the room Nagi had left him in, holding his arms across his chest. He was a little nervous, as the brunet seemed to be taking an awfully long time summoning Crawford. The blond fidgeted – this person would be the only one who would determine whether he could stay or find himself back wandering on the streets again.

The sounds of the door handle rattling shook him out of his thoughts, glancing towards the opening door. He gulped, glancing away when Nagi and Crawford walked through the door. He heard them exchange silent words between them, glancing sideways at the pair.

Youji's gaze immediately fell on Crawford. The man definitely had a foreign look to him; although Youji was fairly tall for an average Japanese man, he was sure Crawford was taller then he was. Though he had black hair, Youji could tell – from the way he dressed, the way he walked, and the expression on his face – that he was not Japanese. The blond lost himself in his staring, unsure of the feeling that began to rise in his chest.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Crawford's words snapped him out of his daze, a slight blush spreading across his face as he nodded. Crawford chose to ignore the secondary response, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Exactly how much do you remember?"

"Ah? Anou – my name is Kudou, Youji. I'm 21 years old and I work as a detective. I have a partner – her name is Asuk-"

"Correction! You are actually 22 years old; you are not a detective any more, and I'm afraid…" Crawford felt Nagi hit him in the side, but he ignored it and continued on.

"Asuka is dead." A heavy silence fell between them, Nagi sighing into his head at the older man's action. Youji didn't look up, his bangs covering his face making it difficult to see his eyes. He was silent for five minutes; Crawford had just about ready to head back to his home office, before Youji spoke again.

"How did she – how did she die?"

"Do you not remember?" Crawford questioned, looking back to the blond. Youji was silent again before timidly shaking his head.

"She was murdered almost a year ago – you really don't remember anything from this past year?" Again Youji shook his head, timidly reaching his arms around himself, tears beginning to stream down his face. Crawford turned his back to him.

"All right – he can stay with us." Nagi looked at him in surprise, teal-blue eyes widening a little.

"Hontou ka?" Crawford only nodded before headed back into his office. Nagi watched him go with a pout, slightly annoyed that he left him to clean up the mess that Youji had become thanks to his interrogations. Nagi gently tapped the blond on the shoulder, Youji letting out a startled noise, tears still sliding down his face.

"Here…" The teen handed him a tissue, the blond accepting it to wipe away his tears. Nagi offered him a smile, even if was just for show; but it still made the blond smile back at him, despite the tears still lingering in his eyes.

"I'll go setup a room for you. Get you settled in and stuff."

"Arigatou."

* * *

I will… work on this eventually…

Luff

EmotionalHikari


	2. Chapter 2 : A Day Out

Awww, looky! I have another chapter for you all :) Isn't that nice? Normally I don't update this fast, or in a row like this, so be happy! Cause I am! huge grin

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi later

Pairings: Still a himitsu (secret! ;P )

* * *

"So explain to me again _why_ we have the enemy under _our_ roof?" Schuldig complained, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms across his chest, and a huge frown on his face. Nagi ignored him, putting something remotely close to a lunch together for school. The redhead got irritated, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Will stop giving me that silent treatment, brat and explain why the hell we have a Weiss under our roof?"

"Because Crawford said it was alright, and will you shut up about the Weiss thing and stuff! He doesn't have to know that, and don't go around trying to bring up his memory again!" Nagi explained calmly, stuffing his lunch box into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Schuldig leaned back against the counter sulking. It had been quite a shock to him to see the older blond Weiss member in their house; it was lucky Nagi had been with him, or else Schuldig would have just attack him without second thought.

"So why are _we_ keeping him? Wouldn't his teammates be looking for him right now?"

"You can ask Crawford if you that paranoid! I'm late for school."

"Since when did you care about school!" Schuldig yelled, the teen ignoring him as left through the front door, letting it go with a slam. Schuldig winced inwardly at the slam, letting out an 'hmpf' sound of annoyance.

"Anou…" Schuldig looked to the doorframe of the kitchen, seeing Youji standing there, one hand holding the opposite arm, and looking like a frightened, timid animal. The redhead glared at him slightly, his voice coming out cold and harsh.

"What?" The younger man winced at the harsh tone, shaking his head hastily and looked away.

"Betsuni… Sumimasen." Youji left the kitchen in a hurry, retreating back to the safety of the room Nagi had let him stay in. Schuldig walked after him, firmly grabbing the other man by the wrist; Youji turned his head, a startled expression on his face.

"So you honestly don't remember anything from the past year?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I've already told you all, I don't remember anything! Nothing! I don't know how you know me – I don't even know who you all are… just…" Youji's voice began to break as frustration started to take over. He had been hiding in his room for the two days he had spent here, because everyone he saw in this household would ask him the same question – a question he couldn't answer. Tears began to form in his eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

"Just – leave me alone!" Schuldig squeezed tighter on his wrist, before letting it go, turning his back on the blond. Youji looked at him with a puzzling expression on his face.

"Then go hide in your room if you want to be alone… why should I care, anyways?" Schuldig half expected that the blond would return into his room, but he didn't exactly expect that the younger man would hit him on the head with a pillow. Schuldig turned to face Youji with a surprised expression on his face; the blond had a firm pout on his face.

"You…"

"Are you an absolute bastard, or just an absolute idiot!" Youji yelled, surprising Schuldig even more with his reaction. "I don't want to go back to my room! It's lonely and I hate it! I don't want to be alone!"

"…Sonna…"

"I don't know anything – I don't know when I turned 22, I don't know when I quit being a detective, I don't know when or exactly how Asuka died – and yet, none of you here will tell me what my relation is to you!" Youji collapsed down on the couch behind him, wrapping his arms around his body as he shook in anger, tears streaming freely down his face. Schuldig only stared at him, before slowly reaching down to pick the cushion off the floor. He walked towards the blond, the other man still talking.

"I don't know if we acquaintances, or friends, or co-workers, or anything! I just… I don't want to be alone…" His voice dropped near the end of his sentence, nothing but the sounds of his sobs filling the room. Schuldig stopped in front of him, gently knocking the side of his head with the cushion. Youji blinked, glancing up at the redhead, who was staring down at him with a slight smile on his face.

"Then don't hide in your room – if you say that you honestly can't remember a thing, than I'll stop asking." Even if it was just to make the blond shut up, even if his smile was fake, and his words untrue, it still made Youji smile through his tears. He wiped them away using the end of his sleeve, Schuldig handing him a tissue when the crying didn't stop, and his sleeves were getting soaked.

"Say – do you want to go out for a bit? Maybe get some fresh air to clear your mind?" Schuldig offered, once he was sure the blond's tears had stopped. Youji looked at him for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. A grin came to Schuldig's face; he told Youji to grab a coat get some shoes on, and that they'll be ready to go in about five minutes.

/ _Crawford will probably get on my case for this, but right now…_/

He gave one quick glance at the blond, who was kneeling on the floor, fitting his shoes on.

/ _I could care less…_ /

* * *

Schuldig and Youji stood at the front door, a blank, almost frighten expression on the blond's face. They had been out for nearly the whole day, although both knew that Youji shouldn't have been outside with his current amnesia – he had been specifically told by Crawford that he wasn't to leave the apartment for certain circumstances.

_Saa – iku so!_

_- Datte…!_ -

_Daijoubu – he'll only get angry at me cause I'm the one who took you out._

Schuldig placed the key into the key hole, assuring Youji that it would be fine; while they were out, the redhead had explained to him about their 'special gifts'. How he was a telepath, Nagi was telekinetic, and Crawford could see the future. Schuldig was very sure that the older man would be waiting for them right behind this door, ready to lecture him as he usually does.

_Don't worry about it – you have his good side, I always deal with his bad side._

_- …Hai…_ -

The redhead grinned, turning the door knob and stepping inside the apartment, Youji following behind him. Just as expected, Crawford was sitting on the couch, arms folded across his chest, and a slight glare on his face. Schuldig gave him a causal grin, lifting his hand in a very causal, lazy wave.

"Yo!"

"Where have you two been!" Crawford demanded, not at all amused by the redhead's laid back tone. Youji looked away, cowering behind Schuldig; the older man shrugged his shoulders, cocking his head to the side.

"I was just taking him out for a walk, yo. You can't really coop up a person inside for too long now, can you?"

"I will deal with you later!" Crawford tilted his head a little, the light reflecting his glasses making it difficult to see his eyes. Schuldig gave Youji a pat on the shoulder, assuring him in his mind that Crawford wasn't angry at him. Youji found it a bit hard to believe, but swallowed and nodded his head, the redhead grinning before he left the room.

The two men were left alone, Youji shifting uncomfortable on his feet at the silence. Crawford simply sat quietly, his eyes hard to see behind the reflection of his glasses. The blond began to wonder if the older man was thinking of ways to punish him for going out, or trying to find words to lecture him with – either way, Youji didn't like it.

"Can I ask you…"

"AH! SUMIMASEN! I know I shouldn't have gone out, but I thought it would be short! I didn't think we would be out all day! Sumimasen!" Crawford had barely gotten his question out before Youji started bowing, frantically apologizing to the other man. The raven-head blinked at him slightly confused at the reaction.

"I was only asking if you remembered anything while you out?" Youji blinked at the question, turning his gaze to the floor, as a small blush spread across his face. He mumbled something to an 'oh' sound, since he had jumped to conclusions. He thought about the question for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"Nothing at all?"

"N-no – nothing." Youji repeated timidly, his head bowed down low, holding his hands together. Crawford let out a sigh – whether it was relief or annoyance, who could say; he stood up to his feet, walking towards the younger man. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, getting Youji to look up at him.

"We're done here – and next time, tell me when you go out."

"Mn, hai." With a slight bow, Youji headed towards his room, not once glancing back at Crawford. The older man watched him go, before shaking his head, and going back to deal with Schuldig.

* * *

"Just when I thought you couldn't do anything more idiotic."

"What? I brought him back in one piece! And he said nothing looked familiar to him, so there's no harm done, ne?" Schuldig tried to reason, getting ready to avoid the hit he was expecting to be directed at him. He was surprised that the older man didn't strike him, but simply turned his back on him. The redhead tried to sneak into his mind to find an answer, but Crawford had his shields up against him.

"We can't risk him remembering anything of this past year. It is best that he stays inside at all times."

"Is that healthy? Honestly – locking a person up without seeing the outside. It can drive a person insane – and I'm sure Farf can vouch to that." Crawford only hummed, not once looking back to Schuldig.

"If you are so paranoid about the lost kitten, why are you still holding on to him?" Schuldig asked, one hand on the door handle, ready to bolt if the question got a negative reaction. Crawford seemed to have been expecting the question, a hand reaching up to adjust his glasses.

"When Nagi first bought him here, I was a little cautious – but I thought about it; I think we can use this to our advantage." Schuldig took his hand off the door knob, placing both into his pant pockets, facing the older man's back.

"And just how does this 'advantage' work, brilliant leader?" The 'leader' comment earned him a slight glare from the older man, but he didn't flinch.

"If we can convince him that what Weiss is doing is wrong – that they are the ones working under an unjust employer, it will be easier to get him to fight on our side against them."

"Oh? And what if Weiss decide to fight against their own teammate?"

"Then it is their loss, not ours. They decided to fight against a co-worker; they will have to deal with the tragedy that follows." Crawford pulled the cord of the curtains, pulling the fabric back to let the light shine in. The sudden brightness blinded Schuldig for a moment, only seeing a shadowy outline of the older man.

"So it's a win-loss situation; if they kill him we are rid of one out of four enemies, and they lose a valuable teammate – genius!" Crawford turned his head to glare at the redhead; though it seemed like an innocent comment, he couldn't help but note the sarcasm that laced the last word.

"You seem to have a problem with this plan." The grin on Schuldig face disappeared into an expression he had never seen on the younger man's face before; it was much too serious, and it didn't belong on such a carefree and twisted face.

"It can easily – turn into a loss-loss situation…"

"Nani?"

"Say Weiss do decide to eliminate Kudou, alright – but let's say one of us develops feelings about Kudou. Wouldn't we be trying to save him from Weiss? Whether we all lived or one of us died to save him? Both sides – can easily lose." Crawford's glare hardened, turning back to the window.

"Impossible – Kudou is our enemy, whether he remembers it or not, we do! There is nothing that can surpass that."

"Maybe…" Schuldig sighed, taking a hand out of his pocket to reach for the door handle. He opened the door, pausing just as he had stepped out of the room.

"I'll warn you though; as he is now…" The redhead paused, Crawford glancing over his shoulder at him, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "…he is – very likeable."

Crawford only blinked; Schuldig sighed and shrugged his shoulders, muttering something that Crawford didn't catch, before he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. The older man stared at the door for a few minutes, briefly reflecting on what the redhead said before shaking his head clear. He reached for the cord to the curtains, pulling them closed again.

* * *

Yoshi! No comment this time, but thank you for reading! More to come soon:)

EmotionalHikari


	3. Chapter 3 : Once in a Life

Woot! No abandoning! I don't know – all of a sudden, I really seem to like this story. :) Though, I'm still trying to retain some elements from the first version, but I like the way this is going sooooooooo much better:D I'm a psycho, I know…

Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi!

Pairings: It… kind of becomes a little obvious in this chapter, but – I'm mean, so I'm holding it off again :D

* * *

Crawford laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling above him. He estimated he had been awake for at least two hours now, occasionally glancing over at the clock on the side table, to see if it was a decent enough hour to wake up. Sadly, time decided to past immensely slow. He let out a sigh, turning over on his side, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

He felt rather restless this particular night; and although he had no obvious reasons at first, it became apparent what had begun to bother him. He couldn't, no matter how much he told himself over and over again, let go of what Schuldig had said about Youji.

_"As he is now… he is – very likeable."_

Crawford let out a slight sigh of frustration, turning back on his back. He laid there for several more minutes, before finally giving up on sleep and sat up. He felt around the side table for his glasses in the dark, putting them on before pulling the covers aside and stood up from his bed.

_Might as well get some work done, since I'm up._

He quietly opened and closed his door, silently walking down the hall towards the home-based office near the other end of the hall. He stopped, hearing faint sounds. They came from the living area, possible the TV or a radio had been left on, and no one remembered to turn it off.

_Schuldig or Nagi probably left something on again._

Mumbling under his breath, Crawford headed towards the living room, opening the door once he reached the end. He was slightly surprised to see Youji, sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the screen, as random clips of news from the day flashed across the screen. Crawford came up silently behind the couch, his sudden appearance startling the younger man as he spoke.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Youji jumped, making a small noise as he turned his head to face the dark-haired man. He let out his breath in relief, turning his eyes back to the TV.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Is that all?" He asked, faintly wondering if the blond was hiding some more behind that answer. Youji nodded his head slowly after a few minutes of silence, bringing his knees up to his chest, hugging them close to his body. Crawford hummed in reply, standing behind the sofa for several minutes, before heading towards the back to the hallway to his work space. He paused in his steps when a faint word escaped the blond's mouth.

"…matte…" He looked back at the younger man, a slight curious expression on his face, waiting on the blond to say something more. Youji stayed silent for several minutes, before shaking his head and mumbling something close to 'nothing' under his breath. Letting out a sigh, Crawford walked back around the couch, and stood in front of Youji; the blond looked up at him with puzzling eyes.

"You can't tell me something," he picked up the remote from the coffee table nearby, turning the television off, leaving them both in darkness, aside from the faintly glow of the screen, "and then say it is nothing."

Youji buried his face in his knees, not wanting to face the older man as small tears began to slide down his face. Crawford stood there patiently, eyes on the blond as the younger man explained the nightmares he had been having recently – nightmares of blood.

"I don't – I don't know why – I-I see blood tainting my dreams; I've never…" Youji paused, tightening himself further into a ball, as a sudden chilling feeling crept up on him. Crawford waited on the rest of the sentence, taking the initiative when the blond clearly wasn't continuing.

"You've never, what?"

"I've – I haven't… killed anyone, have I?" Wide green eyes glanced up at him, full of terror, tears still lingering as the question was asked. Crawford was taken aback slightly by the expression – it was one he had never seen before on the ill-memory assassin. For the first time in a long while, Crawford had conflict; it was a simple question to answer.

_Yes – you've killed many people… so why can't I answer you?_

Crawford's face was passive, his silence beginning to worry Youji the longer he took to answer his question. He curled back into a ball, his shoulders shaking visible.

"Yahari… blood taints one's dreams; then the one who is tainted must have killed," Crawford didn't reply to the remark, silently watching the faint figure of the blond in the darkness. "I have killed, haven't I?"

"Yes and no." Green eyes looked confused, turning his gaze back to Crawford's face. The older man's face was expressionless.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, you have killed – and no, because it was not your own will."

"Ho-how do you know?" It was an out right lie, Crawford knew, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Convincing the blond while he was in fear would make the job far easier then if had tried later when there was an actually encounter with Weiss.

"It's a long story, but right now is not the time to talk about it." Crawford adjusted his glasses quickly, handing the remote back to Youji, before leaving towards the hallway to head on to his work space to get something done. He barely got to the door way, when Youji spoke up.

"A-anou! Ar-are you going to bed?"

"Iie – I just have some work to finish up. Why?" Crawford glanced back at him, hand on the door knob. Youji held his hands behind his back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, biting down on his lower lip.

"I-is it okay if – if I watch you work?" It was barely audible, but the raven-head caught it, a slight irked expression forming on his face. Youji didn't see the expression in the dark, but the slight noise the older man made indicated to him that it was a bother. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks, nodding his head slightly.

"Nan demo nai; I'll go back to my room now." Youji walked past Crawford, his eyes widening when he felt the older man gently grasp his wrist.

"I'm not use to someone watching me while I work."

"I promise I'll be quiet! You won't know I'm there!" A slight happiness came to Youji's eyes, raising his voice slightly with his excitement. Crawford hushed him gently, reminding Youji that there were other people still sleeping; the blush deepened on the blond's face. The older man nodded slightly, leading the way down the hall towards the office space, Youji following quietly behind him.

They reached the room, Crawford starting the computer up, while Youji searched for an extra seat to sit down. A lamp was turned on, and the layout of the room could be seen; Youji dragged the chair a just a little behind Crawford's, turning it around so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair. Crawford seated himself in his own chair, and began to file through different papers and pull up files on the computer and began to work.

As promised, Youji kept quiet the entire time; even at some times Crawford would be so tied up in his work he would forget that the blond was even there. He would glance occasionally to the side, spying Youji from the corner of his eye. He would spare a quick gaze at the blond, and every time Youji would smile gently, but never say a word. It kept up like that for a while, till Crawford pulled all his concentration into his work, barely once glancing over at Youji.

Soon the clock blinked 4:00am on the side, and his eyes began to fall ever so slightly. Crawford repressed a yawn, finishing the current detail he was working on, before saving and filing everything into place for later. Shutting the computer down, he stood up with a slight stretch, his gaze falling to the blond in the chair next to him. Youji was fast asleep, faced buried in his arms. The dark-haired man let out a small sigh of annoyance, turning off the lamp before carefully pulling the blond out of his seat, and hoisting him up in his arms. He carried Youji down the hall to his room, quietly opening and closing the door. He was surprised at how light the younger man was in his arms.

He laid Youji down on the bed, tucking him under the covers; the blond made slight noises, and shifted a little, but he didn't wake up. He curled onto his side, a sigh escaping him as he settled in a more comfortable position. Without thinking, Crawford's hand gently brushed back a stray strand of blond hair from Youji's face; jerking it back when he realized what he was doing.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Without a second glance, he left to the sanctum of his room, trying to push away from his mind what he had just did a few moments ago. He felt slightly irked at himself at the action, despite how simple it was.

_Kudou is the enemy – amnesia or not, that will never change!_

* * *

Okay – a little different from the first version, but I loved how it turned out! So much more going on than in the first one, and it doesn't suck as bad!

Anyways, thank you so much for reading! And please leave a comment or two! Even if it's just: "I love! I like! Write more!" It makes me feel good that people are actually interested and want to read more! Thank you again! hug

Emotional-Hikari


	4. Chapter 4 : Secret Once Out

Yeah, long time no see:D Though, I _promise _this time I'll try to get back to updating. I've probably lost a lot of audience, but oh well. I enjoyed this fic the first time, and I'm gonna dang well enjoy it again! So, now – on with the show! XD

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai/yaoi hints

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Still a secret, but you'll find out in this chapter! XP

* * *

Nagi dragged himself into the kitchen, a hand moving over his mouth to cover a huge yawn. He scratched the side of his head, still half asleep and still in his pajamas that looked a size bit too big for him. He barely noticed the amnesic blond sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in his hand.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu!"

"Huh? Ah – ohaiyo." Nagi managed to answer back through a yawn; it was only Saturday, and last night they had been out late. No one in Schwarz had told Youji that they were assassins – not that he remembers he was one as well. Nagi moved slowly around the kitchen, grabbing a cup and plate from the cupboard, and stopping by the fridge to grab some juice. He placed them on the table, pouring the juice into his cup, and placing it back into the fridge, before roaming around to look for sustainable breakfast food.

"Not much of a morning person, are you, Naoe-kun?" Youji rested his chin on one hand, watching the boy move around the kitchen fixing his breakfast. Nagi suppressed another yawn, finding some bread in the top cupboard.

"Actually, I am – but I was out late last night. You know – 'business' stuff."

"Sou desu ne…" Youji sipped quietly on his tea. They had agreed to refer to their missions as 'business' – a business that was secret, and one that the blond shouldn't involve himself too deeply. He was curious, and on rare occasions asked what this 'secret business' was, but Crawford asked him not to further question the situation; so Youji promised he would never ask of the subject again – but curiosity will always still gnaw at him on the inside.

"So – what were you up to last night?" Youji slipped the question in as Nagi sat himself down across from the older man, toast and a bit of fruit on his plate. The brunet gave him a slight glare, before taking a bite out of his meal.

"You said you wouldn't ask about it! I'm tired, but not stupid."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Youji gave a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders in response; Nagi only sighed, munching silently on his toast. They sat in silence, Youji sipping at his tea, and watch Nagi eat his breakfast, the teen occasionally yawning every now and then. The older man put his mug down on the table.

"Naoe-kun? If it's possible, I want to go out today." Nagi blinked, pausing midway in a bite, staring at the blond. It had been nearly a month since Youji had started living under their roof; though there were occasions that the man was able to go outside for while, Crawford had been the one monitoring him, no one else.

"I don't know if Crawford would approve – and he's not here today."

"Sou desu ka." Youji's expression saddened a little, going back to sipping on his tea. The kitchen fell silent between them; Schuldig and Crawford had gone out to do some reconnaissance work for an up coming mission. Nagi let his thoughts float around his head, debating between the options he had, and the consequences that may follow. He came to the conclusion that there was no way Crawford could blame him for taking Youji out for a while.

"So – where do you want to go?" Youji looked surprised at the teen, a small 'eh' noise escaping his mouth. Nagi finished the bit of food in his mouth, washing it down with juice, before repeating his question.

"I asked where would you like to go?"

"Hontou ka?"

"Eh…" The blond's face lit up with a smile, as he thought about a place he and Nagi could go to that was not too far away from the complex. Finally, he made up his mind, standing up to put his mug away in the sink.

"If it's alright, I would like to go to a park."

"Iie deshou – we'll go as soon as I finish breakfast, and get dressed."

* * *

"EH?! C-c-ch-chotto!!" Nagi looked very surprised – no, more then surprised; he was absolutely shocked. Youji's face turned bright red as the blush stretched from his nose to the tip of his ears; he look away from Nagi, the teen quieting down a little as other people in the park passing by were staring at them. The two remained in silence till the crowds stopped glancing at them from the brunet's outburst. Nagi cleared his throat, glancing over to Youji.

"So – you actually _like_ Crawford?" Nagi questioned, watching the man curiously. He had been wondering why Youji suddenly got so nosey about the older man, asking questions that they, even as teammates, never thought of asking. Youji's blush deepened, turning his head away from the teen's stare.

"I – I guess I do…"

"You guess?"

"I'm not sure – I get so confused." Youji ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back behind his ear. Nagi only watched him, unsure of what to make of the situation; he decided to investigate further.

"How are you confused?" Youji looked at him with a surprised look on his face, his blush spreading impossibly further over his face. He put a hand over his mouth as he spoke, looking away from the young teen.

"I-I don't know, but – whenever I'm around him, I just feel – I feel lost. I don't understand myself and I get really nervous and I can't talk properly." Youji stumbled over his words, really only saying whatever was coming to his mind, instead of what he thought. Nagi watched as the blond fumbled over his own words, the embarrassment level was most likely overwhelming the older man. Nagi scratched the side of his head, now even more unsure of what to make of the situation; he would have never guessed something this to ever happen. He never would have even guessed that the infamous playboy of Weiss – supposedly straight – was actually developing a liking for not just his enemy, but a guy as well. The teen was beginning to feel confused himself.

_Wait – so does that mean Youji was gay before Weiss? No – he had that Asuka lady – so he was bi? Wait… argh!_

Nagi felt himself getting a headache from all the complicated thinking; he really couldn't understand the blond at all anymore. The amnesia really made him much different person from the normal assassin he was use to seeing. The brunet let out a sigh, giving up trying to figure out Youji.

"Anou – Naoe-kun, daijoubu ka?" Nagi blinked, turning his head to face the older man, a slightly confused look on the blond's face. The teen fumbled a moment with his words, before saying he was alright. The two sat on the bench in silence for several more minutes, before Nagi glanced at the time, and suggested they get going home. He didn't want to keep Youji out long enough for Crawford to find out – though he probably already did find out anyways.

As the two got up and headed on back home, Nagi left himself to his thoughts, wondering about this new discovery. As it stands, no way Youji was going to tell Crawford any time soon that he liked him; and in the likely case that _did_ happen, Crawford wouldn't accept it. The teen sighed quietly to himself – out of all the members of Schwarz, Crawford was probably the coldest towards the amnesic Weiss member. Possibility of unnecessary attachment – zero percent.

_There shouldn't be anything to worry about – I mean, it's not like Crawford is going to fall in love any time soon. He cares too much for work to have a life._

* * *

Awww – poor little, ill-memoried Youji has a little crush on Crawford:D Let see what develops! Hee

EmotionalHikari


End file.
